Talk:Valiantis Avon
You already had a page for Valiantis... Just so you know, you're not part of the Legendary Legion roleplay. ~Aquila And you're no legendary assassin... What are you going to fight with? A "Katana of Pain"? ═Vex Typical. ~Valiantis Avon Maghony? would that be mahogany in a russian accent? like MAHKHUNY. and amythest? would that be pronounced "ayy-mee-thest"? -lucy Saying the word 'Typical' doesn't make you sound cool, Nocturnal. It also isn't a very good point in most situations. ~Aquila ^ ═Vex having an unknown identity also doesnt sound cool. at all. its just so cliche -lucy I think it'd be pronounced 'Mah-goah-nee." But I do think she meant Mahogany, maghony isn't a word. Sounds like some type of pasta, actually... I like pasta. ~Aquila Actually, I'm not trying to make myself sound cool, Vex. I seriously hate people who misunderstand me. =_= ~Valiantis Avon I have to disagree with that, Lucy. However, everyone knows who Valiantis is, so it's not even secret. And Valiantis, who misunderstands you? ═Vex Oops, I though Vex said that. xD =misunderstand= mis·un·der·stand mis-uhn-der-standverb (used with object), mis·un·der·stood, mis·un·der·stand·ing. 1. to take (words, statements, etc.) in a wrong sense; understand wrongly. 2. to fail to understand or interpret rightly the words or behavior of. Almost everyone. O_O ~Valiantis Avon Who said that...? Thanks for giving enough damns to post that for once, Lucy. ~Aquila Lol. »_» No one misunderstands you. I doubt any of your SmallWorld friends, or people on here. ═Vex i even took off the ads for you guys for that definition of misunderstand. <3 =amythest= - no dictionary results =maghony= - no dictionary results -lucy Actually, I didn't bring them. ¥_¥ Good. Because I didn't bother doing it. <3 good girl. -lucy Being lazy doesn't make you cool, you know. ~Aquila Like I said, I'm not trying to be cool. ~Valiantis Avon Oh, I'm sure. ~Aquila Well I'm pretty sure that I'm not trying to be cool. Your character isn't cool either... All it is is an overpowered 'legendary' assassin with three companions, and also the control over the same three elements as your last three characters. ═Vex You haven't been on RP wiki lately, Vex. Not that I mind. ~Aquila You don't have to repeat that, Vexie. Oh and I just want to say, I removed the Void element, am I still overpowered? c: Sorry, Aquila. And a bit, Nocturnal. Okie. ^-^ Assassin Robes + Okami mask - doesn't fit. ~Aquila One element or some sort of magic + One or two (not overpowered weapons) weapon + some martial arts = A good character -Kurrow Stop insulting Jamie. It's her life, her characters and HER decision. Jus f off from her and try to take a life. I'm not insulting. Just showing.-Kurrow Alex, you must be something special to think all this is 'insulting'. Clearly this doesn't even follow rules of roleplay, either. ~Aquila I don't really care about rules, Aquila. You're mean to my friend so i'm standing by her side eh And yes, i'm special. Everybody are. gez How am I being mean? ~Aquila Nocturnal's name in real life in Jamie? Yup. Aquila is pretty mean. I will not say if Jamie is my name or not, and it's pronounced as 'Jam-ie' People seriously need to stop hating, it's not healthy. Oh and thanks for sticking up for me Alex, no one did that for me. You're a good friend Alex ;-; ~Noccy (Jamie) You've got to be kidding me... ~Aquila You sound super-mean most of the time towards me, Aquila. :| ~Nocturnal "I have several marks on my body, the first mark represents 'Strength', this mark is located on my left shoulder, my second mark, 'Power', located on my right shoulder, my third mark, 'Mystery', located on my right cheek, my fourth mark, 'Destruction', located on my left thigh, my fifth mark, 'Wrath', located on my neck and my last mark, 'Hatred', located on the back of my left hand. All marks glow a deep-red when I am fighting." Are you into the Mortal Instruments or something, now, dying-Valiantis? ═Kaosu You know what they say, Nocturnal. You reap what you sow. ~Aquila No ._. ~Noccy It means your actions may have consequences, whether good or bad, and you need to put up with them since it was your action. ~Aquila